Traduction, s'il vous plait
by Dagron
Summary: Collection traduite de mes Ones Shots en anglais. Septième traduction en ligne, Repos Éternel... Shinichi s'etait evanouit devant elle, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.
1. Traduction, s'il vous plait

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Ici vous trouverez les traductions de mes One Shots de l'anglais au français.  
Les One Shots (histoires courtes) n'auront aucun lien entre eux, sauf exceptions où cela sera indiqué.   
Appréciez...

**Première Traduction:**  
_Note:_Cette fic est sur le thème de la traduction pour la bonne raison que sa version d'origine à étée écrite pour remplir le même rôle: servir d'introduction à une série de traductions.  
_Genre:_Général & Humour.  
_Personnages: _Magic Kaito (Hakuba et Kaito.)**  
**_ Auteur:_ Dagron.  
_Traduction:_YokoT. (Merci!)

**Traduction, s'il vous plait?**

Tout commença de façon assez innocente.

Les élèves préparaient leurs examens, et certains professeurs avaient décidé, pour une fois, de leur donner des heures d'étude au lieu de tenter de leur bourrer le crâne avec des leçons de dernière minute. Le professeur d'Anglais en faisait partie.

Elle entra, exposa son projet, puis écrit le sujet des plan des révisions au tableau, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

Là, elle sortit un livre de sa poche et se mit à ignorer l'ensemble de la classe. Seule une explosion atomique lui ferait relever la tête.

J'étais bien tenté de faire la même chose.

Je décidai cependant d'observer mes camarades de classe, tout en m'interrogeant sur l'intelligence de celui qui avait décidé qu'un élève aussi brillant que Saguru Hakuba, devait obligatoirement assister au cours d'Anglais.

Ah, quelle injustice!

Ma mère est Anglaise, et j'étudiais à Londres l'année dernière!

Je peux parler un bien meilleur Anglais que notre enseignante!

Ok, c'était un peu injuste de ma part de dire ça.

Au Japon, on enseigne l'Américain, un hybride de l'Anglais, et je sais aussi parfaitement qu'étudier à Londres ne garantit pas forcément une bonne maîtrise de la langue... ( L'exemple de certaines brutes de mon ancienne école me vient à l'esprit. )

Donc, j'écoutais, amusé, les maladresses des adolescents qui m'entouraient et pour qui l'Anglais était vraiment un langue étrangère.

Quoique, je devais reconnaître leur mérite. Les différences entre les deux langues accentuant la difficulté pour eux, par rapport à leurs homologues Européens.

Le bruit d'une chaise bousculée et d'un bureau traîné, me fit délaisser le spectacle assez innovant d'une fille entrain de décrire le dernier souhait d'un monsieur Lambda.

Je dissimulais un sourire amusé derrière ma main, mais il s'effaça quand je remarquai qui s'était approché de moi.

"What is it Kuroba?" ( Qu'y a-t-il Kuroba? ) Demandai-je en Anglais puisque c'était le contexte idéal pour ce faire.

"Can you give me a hand here?" ( Peux-tu me donner un coup de main? ) Répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, souriant malicieusement. Il déformait seulement un peu les mots, et son accent était assez compréhensible.

Je soulevai un sourcil.

"What for?" ( A quel sujet? )

Il se pencha en avant, me montrant une feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait écrit différents mots.

"Can you tell me what this word is in Japanese, please?" ( Peux-tu me donner le sens de ce mot en Japonais, s'il te plait? ) Il indiqua le mot occidental impliqué.

Je le lui dis, puis me calai dans ma chaise, m'attendant à ce qu'il retourne à sa place.

Il griffonna la traduction en Japonais près du mot, mordilla un peu son crayon et griffonna autre chose dans un coin libre de sa feuille.

Puis il relut le tout et le ratura.

"What about this word?" ( Et pour ce mot-là? ) M'interrogea-t-il en désignant un autre mot.

Je répondis; puis après réflexion, je lui demandai pourquoi.

"Deux secondes..." Répliqua-t-il distraitement en Japonais.

Il se concentra sur sa feuille, essayant apparemment d'obtenir quelque chose de sensé. Je notai qu'il se grattait la tête d'agacement; manifestement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès.

"Tu sais..." dis-je, "Ces deux mots mis ensemble auraient un sens totalement différent."

"Vraiment?" Dit-il en se rassérénant. Nous parlions tous les deux en Japonais à présent.

"Qu'est-ce cela donnerait?"

"Eh bien..." Je réfléchis à la meilleur façon de le formuler. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de trouver un équivalent pour toutes les expressions anglaises. "Je pense que la meilleure façon de le formuler est : quelque chose dans ce genre là." Expliquai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il émit un petit rire.

"Je vois, cela signifie donc ça!"

'_Bien._' Pensai-je, '_Maintenant tu peux partir._'

Le jeune magicien, cependant, ne semblait prêter aucune attention à mes souhaits.

"Si ils étaient ensemble, ces deux mots auraient-ils aussi un sens différent?" Demanda-t-il en désignant une autre expression griffonnée sur sa feuille.

Je rougis en la lisant.

"Oui. Absolument." Et je me mis à espérer qu'il ne me demanderait pas le sens obtenu par la combinaison de ces deux mots innocents.

"Donc..." Insista-il. Son sourire béat indiquait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de mon embarras.

Je soupirai, écartai mon malaise, et lui donnai l'équivalent Japonais.

"Ouah!" Il regarda les deux mots d'un œil un peu plus inquiet.

"Est-ce tout? Ou y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais que je te traduise?" Demandai-je sèchement.

"Eh bien, en fait, oui." Il remua sa main en l'air et, dans un nuage de fumée et de confettis qui était sa signature tant en classe que dans son travail nocturne, il fournit une liasse de feuilles imprimées.

"Penses-tu que tu pourrais me les traduire?"

Je louchais sur la pile de papiers qu'il avait posé devant moi.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour tes révisions?"

"Bien sur que non." Il sourit largement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait probablement déjà volé une copie des sujets d'examens.

"Que penserais-tu de..." Il continua malicieusement. "Deux semaines sans aucune contrariété de ma part, quelle qu'elle soit, je suis sérieux, et..." Il était en effet sérieux, ses yeux me criant même '_Kid est sérieux_'. "Et... à part une occupation pour les quelques prochains cours d'Anglais... Oh, je ne sais pas .Une faveur qu'un magicien comme moi te devrais?"

J'examinais les feuilles.

J'estimais qu'il y en avait une trentaine, et la police d'écriture n'était pas trop petite.

Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile à traduire. Peut-être pourrais-je même trouver dedans quelque chose qui prouverais que Kaito était bien Kid the Phantom Thief, ou quelque indice sur son agenda secret.

"Deux semaines entières sans aucune raillerie ou taquinerie quelle qu'elle soit ? Sans aucun vol ou supercherie?"

Il me regarda avec l'air de dire '_Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon_.' mais acquiesça.

Cela signifiait donc qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de me laisser tranquille, et probablement qu'il n'y aurait aucun cambriolage du Kid pendant ce temps.

L'offre était trop bonne pour la laisser passer.

"Très bien, j'accepte." Déclarai-je. "Je te donnerais la traduction d'ici deux semaines, d'accord?"

Pourquoi ai-je accepté?

J'aurais du savoir qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête!

Non, il a bien tenu sa promesse.

A aucun moment, il ne m'a insulté, taquiné ou même abordé d'une façon qui aurait pu être interprétée comme telle.

Il n'y eu en effet pas de cambriolage du Kid non plus, et je dois avouer que la traduction m'a empêché de m'ennuyer pendant les cours d'Anglais.

Non, le problème était ailleurs.

Au début, j'ai pensé que ces textes étaient une sorte de série d'articles sur le voleur.

Son nom et sa description apparaissaient assez souvent.

Puis je remarquais que l'inspecteur Nakamori et moi apparaissions pour être impliqués dans le récit pour quelque obscure raison.

Ce qui se passait alors, je n'ai aucun moyen de le décrire, et je ne vais certainement pas vous dire ce que contenait le texte.

Il suffira de dire que cela me brisa le cerveau. A maintes reprises.

C'est la dernière page qui donna le coup final.

En déchiffrant un texte assez obscur en américain abrégé, il devint évident pour moi que Kid the Phantom Thief, que je connais comme étant Kuroba Kaito dans le civil, avait découvert que son fan-club existait aussi de l'autre côté du Pacifique.

Et ses fans écrivent des fanfictions.

**FIN**


	2. Anges Dechues

**Deuxième traduction:**  
_Note:_ C'est écrit deuxième traduction parce que c'est la deuxième postée sur ffnet. Elle est précédée de plusieurs autres que je posterai après. La fic d'origine s'intitule "Fallen Angels."_  
Genre: _Shoujo-Ai, soit, pour les non initiés, une femme et une autre femme qui s'aiment de façon romantique. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.  
_Audience:_ Rien de vraiment choquant, mais je déconseille aux moins de 12 ans quand même.  
_Remerciement: _Claude le noctambule pour sa beta-lecture de la traduction.

**Anges Déchus.**

Deux femmes dans un lit.  
Une éveillée, l'autre endormie.  
La lune se lève derrière le sommet de la montagne, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne peut la voir à travers le voile des rideaux ou des rêves.  
C'est une lune pleine, pleine de suspicion, de non-dits.  
Ses rayons argentés se conjuguent à ceux des lampadaires, s'insinuant dans les espaces laissés par le rideau pour venir inonder le visage de la consciente.

Pourquoi? Elle se demande...  
Ses mèches rouges cendrées brillent dans la sombre nuit noire formée par les cheveux de l'autre fille.  
"Pourquoi?" Murmure-t-elle. À peine un souffle. Un soupir au milieu du silence qui occupe la chambre.  
La question reste en suspens, s'étire en l'absence de réponse, face au manque de conclusion.  
Pourquoi ne parvient-elle donc pas à s'endormir?  
Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur bat ainsi?  
Elle pensait... Elle pensait à tant de choses avant, mais à présent elle ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette question qui la trouble tant.

Un cri rauque se fait entendre, ses yeux s'élargissent de peur.  
Mais y'avait-il vraiment eu ce bruit? N'était-ce pas une illusion de son esprit?  
Cela ne pouvait être un de ces corbeaux. Ils étaient tous partis.  
Le seul qui reste est le corbeau gris ci-présent, vivant encore dans leur ombre persistante.  
Ah! Quelle ironie du sort.

Elle entend la douce et calme respiration de l'ange à ses côtés.  
La présence de son dos contre le sien la rassure tant.

Pourquoi le destin a-t-il choisi de faire d'elles des compagnes pour une nuit?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, de toutes les personnes dans ce monde, s'était trouvée sur le même bus, à voyager vers la même destination qu'elle?  
Bien entendu, il y avait eu un meurtre.  
Il y avait toujours un meurtre.  
La mort semblait se moquer d'elle, à toujours se trouver sur son chemin, à la refuser.

"La mort..." Grommelle-t-elle. Mort. Féminin  
Elle se demande si La Mort et Kudo ont déjà échangé leurs vœux ou s'ils continuent simplement de flirter ensemble.  
Il est évident que Mouri s'est retrouvée abandonnée.  
Décidément il n'y comprend toujours rien...

La question revient, tout aussi énigmatique et urgente qu'avant.

Le meurtrier fut rapidement trouvé et arrêté.  
Par cet homme aux airs supérieurs avec sa montre et ses gants...  
Cependant le bus ne pouvait aller plus loin, et la destination finale était encore trop éloignée pour marcher.  
Mais on leur trouva rapidement à loger pour la nuit.  
Un motel du coin; deux ou trois par chambre, par lit.

Elle à côté de cette femme dans ce lit.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela la dérangeait?  
N'avait-elle pas...? Elle n'avait pas...?  
Elle pensait pourtant que si. Mais se peut-il?  
Exaspérée, elle se relève avant de jeter un œil sur sa compagne.

"Pourquoi?" Dit-elle, à voix haute cette fois.  
Pourquoi quoi?  
La question rebondit.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cet amour, cette envie?  
Elle se met debout, dans l'espoir qu'une promenade nocturne l'aidera à se vider la tête.  
Une main l'empêche de s'éloigner.

"Pourquoi?"  
L'ange ne dort plus, et lui pose cette même question.  
"Mo... Mouri-san?" Elle bégaie de surprise au sentiment dans son sein.  
"Comment connais-tu mon nom, Miyano-san? Je leur ai dis que mon nom était Edogawa."  
Zut. Elle s'est piégée d'elle-même.  
Il est vrai que cette femme avait donné un faux nom.  
Que faire? Mentir?  
Mais n'en avait-elle pas toutes deux assez des mensonges?  
Elle soupire.  
"Si Kudo est Edogawa, alors moi je suis Haibara."  
Un choc. Un regard.  
Une nouvelle question qui lui brûle la langue.

"Pourquoi le faux nom, Mouri-san?"  
"Ai-chan?"  
"Mouri-san!"  
"Je..."

L'ange frissonne, et Miyano remarque non pas pour la première fois la lueur de détresse dans ses yeux.  
"Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que Kudo te laisse seule t'aventurer si loin au Nord? Je croyais qu'il t'aimait?"  
"Il m'aime." Répond-elle. "Il m'aime, et je l'aime aussi. Mais que dieu m'aide, je ne parviens pas à l'aimer comme je le devrai."  
Un sanglot. Silence.  
Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Mouri Ran.  
Ne sachant que faire, la femme debout s'assoit sur le lit et lui tient l'épaule.

"Je ne comprends pas."Murmure-t-elle.  
"Moi non plus Ai-chan. Si seulement je savais..."  
"Appelle-moi Shiho..."  
"Alors appelle-moi Ran."

Forçant un sourire courageux sur son beau visage, Ran essuie sans grand succès ses yeux.  
Avec quelques hésitations au début, le récit de ce qui est arrivé à Kudo et Ran après le départ surprise de Shiho de Tokyo se voit déballé.

Ran n'avait jamais rencontré Shiho, et ne pouvait que se poser des questions sur cette Miyano dont s'inquiétait Kudo.  
Kudo lui parla alors de la vérité sur son absence. De Conan, de Haibara.  
Il lui confessa son amour seulement après lui avoir laissé le temps d'assimiler les faits.  
Ils tentèrent de sortir ensemble pendant un temps, mais les disputes arrivèrent bien vite. Ils ne se mettaient pas d'accord sur ci ou ça, et devaient se disputer sur autre chose.  
Et pendant tout ce temps, Kudo continuait de chercher Miyano.  
Pendant tout ce temps Ran essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu quitté Tokyo?" Demande Shiho.  
"Il pensait t'avoir retrouvé. Il partait pour l'île du Sud pour te chercher. Je me suis fâchée, et j'ai dit des idioties.  
J'en avais eu assez. Je décidai de partir dans la direction opposée. Me servir d'un faux nom pour le viser et lui rendre la tâche plus ardue."  
"Je vois."

Donc le grand détective de l'Est est finalement parvenu à retrouver des traces de son départ.  
Certes, elle a encore des kilomètres d'avance, mais pour combien de temps?  
Est-ce important? Elle était partie sans mot dire en pensant que lui et Ran allaient se marier.

"Tu sais, je m'étais bien demandé s'il se pouvait que tu sois elle quand nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le bus, mais je ne pensais pas que tu sois, vraiment...  
Pourquoi es-tu partie?"  
"Je l'ignore." Ment-elle, honteuse. "J'ai cru que je n'avais plus ma place dans sa vie, donc j'ai fuit."  
"Tant de questions, si peu de réponses..." Soupire Ran. "Et dire que je croyais que Shinichi avait réponse à tout."  
C'est vrai.

Pourquoi est-ce que les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas?  
Pourquoi ce sentiment se trouve-il encore là?  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, se souvenant du passé pas si lointain où Ran-neesan avait offert un réconfort semblable à la petite Ai-chan, Shiho Miyano se penche en avant pour enlacer Ran dans ses bras.  
Oui, ce sentiment est encore là.

Attends, ne sent-elle pas que la réponse est proche?  
Un moment de confusion, un instant de panique...  
Et soudainement la réponse se fait voir clairement, avant que la réalisation ne tombe.  
Leurs lèvres se séparent.

Alors c'est pour ça.  
Maintenant elles savent.  
Elles partagent un regard de compréhension.

"Des anges déchus..." Murmure Shiho.  
"Toutes les deux." Ajoute Ran.

**_Fin._**


	3. Ensemble, nous combattrons

**Ensemble, nous combattrons...**

Le plan est simple, même s'il est aussi, pour des raisons évidentes, assez risqué.

Le commissaire Maigret, Shiratori, et cet agent du FBI, James Black, surveillent toute l'opération tandis que nous, un amalgame d'agents du FBI, des forces spéciales d'intervention, et d'enquêteurs, fonçons dans le bâtiment à leur signal.

Je ne connais aucun précédent à un tel rassemblement de forces de police.

Et tout cela grâce à Kudo.

Shinichi Kudo, ce détective adolescent dont j'ai tant entendu les éloges.

Takagi et le commissaire Maigret étaient tout deux fous de joie lorsque le garçon nous a dit qu'il revenait pour de bon à Tokyo. Il ne leur en a pas fallu beaucoup, une fois mis au courant de l'affaire et de l'aide qu'il nous demandait, pour que le commissaire accepte et fasse les démarches nécessaire.  
Le jeune homme avait déjà le soutien du FBI.

Je suis contente d'avoir la chance, enfin, de travailler avec lui.

Il est exactement tel qu'on le décrit.  
Innocent mais vif d'esprit, il se concentre tant sur l'affaire en cours, tout en parvenant malgré tout à en rendre l'explication simple et aisé.  
Ses idées sont innovantes et le plus souvent efficaces. Cela ne fait pas de mal qu'il est aussi charmant qu'il est beau.

Mais cependant, il m'a l'air bien tendu aujourd'hui... Et il me donne cet étrange sensation.  
Il me semble si familier... Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions face à certaine de ses remarques.  
Du genre, comment a-t-il su que j'étais l'inspectrice Sato? Je ne pense pas que mon visage soit aussi connu que le sien il y a encore peu.

... Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

Je sors mon arme, vérifie que mon micro est bien en place, et me prépare pour l'instant où nous entrerons.

Et c'est là que l'obligatoire pensée "_pas si innocente que ça_" se décide à se montrer.  
Takagi est du côté opposé de l'immeuble, avec Himura et un agent américain du nom de Pember.

J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Au signal simultané du commissaire Maigret, de James Black et du commissaire Shiratori, tous les hommes foncent dans l'immeuble, lançant devant eux des fumigènes et interceptant toute autre personne qu'ils trouvent sur place.

"Surtout, empêchez les de se suicider!"Crie Kudo, tandis qu'il passe à côté avec l'agent du FBI Jodie Starling et un agent des forces spéciales.

Son message est relayé vers les autres, et rapidement tous les membres du syndicat arrêtés se trouvent privés de leur fusils, couteaux et autres comprimés de poison, avec leurs mains solidement attachées dans leur dos.

Maintenant les forces de police sont entrain de grimper les escaliers vers les étages supérieurs, ils n'utilisent plus leur fumigènes, afin de surprendre leurs cibles.

Et en effet, la grande majorité des membres de l'organisation aux étages supérieurs ignorent qu'une opération de police est en cours.  
Ils continuent leurs activités habituelles, programment, continuent d'expérimenter, sans rien entendre du chahut en dessous.

Pas tous cependant.

"Boss, ils sont entrés."

"Je sais, Vodka." Le patron du syndicat se détourne du spectacle en question affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Quelle mauvaise fortune que je soit ici, sans aucun moyen de démêler cette situation tordue." Il soupire.

Le subordonné aux verres noirs charge son fusil et pose son pouce sur la sécurité, prêt à tirer s'il le faut.  
Le Boss fait de même.

"Boss..." Une ombre se dessine à la porte, juste à côté du corps inerte de l'ancien garde de sécurité refroidissant là.

"Ah. Gin, je me demandai où tu étais passé." La voix calme du patron glace le sang.  
Le grand homme approuve d'un geste de la tête la précaution de Vodka, avant de répondre à son supérieur.

"Je viens de vérifier le périmètre. Ils ont entouré la zone, et leurs hélicoptères n'attendent que l'occasion de décoller. Notre meilleure échappatoire se trouve être l'escalier de secours, à la fenêtre du quatrième laboratoire. En comité restreint, bien entendu."

"Évidemment. Je craignais bien que ce soit le cas. Je présume qu'ils ont pris le contrôle des étages inférieurs ainsi que des ascenseurs? Oui, bien sûr qu'ils l'ont..."

Et sans un mot de plus, les trois hommes quittent le poste de surveillance, descendent un couloir et montent deux trois marches, pour se diriger vers les laboratoires.  
Derrière eux, l'écran de l'ordinateur scintille, tandis qu'une tache de sang y apparaît pour lentement en recouvrir la totalité. Le virus informatique, Night Baron, vient de s'activer dans tout le réseau de l'immeuble. Le seul avertissement qu'auront les membres restant.

"Agent Pember, tu es vraiment sur que c'est une bonne idée?" Dit Himura de sa voix graveleuse. Les trois hommes sont entrain de grimper à l'échelle de secours à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Pember baisse les yeux pour regarder les deux japonais.

"Si je suis certain d'une chose, c'est bien que ceci," il pointe vers la fenêtre deux étages au dessus, "est la seule sortie restante à ces connards de l'intérieur."

"Et pourquoi ça déjà?" Réplique Himura, en roulant des yeux face au langage cru du Japano-ricain. "Et pourquoi grimpons nous tous les trois?"

En dessous de lui, l'inspecteur Takagi laisse échapper un cri paniqué, en essayant de remettre ses pieds correctement sur les échelons de l'échelle.

Il soupire avant de lever la tête, afin de participer à la conversation.  
"Tu sais Pember, Himura marque un point. Ce serait plus prudent de rester au sol. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'embrouilles dans mon dossier comme ça."

L'américain se contente de leur jeter un regard furieux, les considérant visiblement comme deux idiots. Himura lui rend son regard noir tandis que Takagi gémit intérieurement. Si seulement Pember n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre de grimper en premier lieu.

"Vous verrez. Vous me remercierez plus tard." C'est la seule concession que leur fait l'agent du FBI.

Il grimpe les échelons restants, et tend le bras vers la vitre. C'est la seule ouverture de l'immeuble, à l'exception des portes prévues à cet effet, à permettre l'accès à un être humain à l'escalier de secours. Les portes, ils le savent, ont toutes étés verrouillés électroniquement par l'unité de police déjà entrée dans l'immeuble.

Pember sourit, tandis qu'il ouvre la fenêtre d'un geste aisé.  
"Et voilà! Qu'est-ce que je disais?"

Il semble bien être le seul à s'en réjouir. Himura est trop occupé à recenser mentalement les insultes qu'il lancerait bien à ce petit malin, tandis que Takagi se dit qu'il aurait préféré se trouver bien plus serein aux côtés de Sato ou Maigret.

Finalement ils entrent, l'un après l'autre, via la fenêtre.

Ils sont accueillis par une dizaine de surfaces de travail carrelés, avec lavabos, robinets à gaz, et de multiple instruments et conteneurs scientifique.  
Un ordinateur bourdonne dans le coin de la pièce.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" s'exclame Takagi, qui croyait la fonction de l'immeuble purement administrative.

"On dirait un laboratoire de recherche." Dit Himura sans trop s'y attarder.  
Pember s'est déjà dirigé vers la porte menant au couloir.

"Franchement. Ce type m'énerve. Il l'a trouvé où sa plaque du FBI, dans un menu enfant?"

C'est vrai, maintenant que Takagi y pense, que l'attitude de Pember était étrange. Cependant, n'ayant jamais travaillé avec le FBI auparavant, il retient son jugement.

Par contre, cela fait bien quelques années maintenant qu'il est au département des enquêtes, et en bon enquêteur, il fonce droit vers l'ordinateur de la pièce. Quel genre de scientifique laisserait un engin pareil en marche dans un laboratoire vide?  
Il découvre bien vite la réponse à cette question. Un scientifique se trouvant parterre, derrière le comptoir, mort d'une balle dans la tête.

"Hi... Himura!! Un cada...!"

Et à la grande surprise de Takagi, Himura a les mains levés, ses yeux fixant nerveusement le revolver pointé vers lui.

"Ohé... Agent Pember, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien, mais..."

Un click se fait entendre, et Takagi se tourne lentement vers la porte.

"Bonsoir."

Pember et l'homme aux lunettes de soleil sourient ensemble.

Takagi ne peut que les fixer du regard, la bouche ouverte, pendant qu'un homme aux long cheveux argentés entre, suivit d'un autre, bien plus reconnaissable.

"Merde." Pense-t-il.

"Que faisons nous d'eux, Boss?" Dit Pember, sa voix maintenant féminine et vide d'accent américain. "On ne peut les laisser en vie, ils vous ont vu."

"En effet, Vermouth," le quatrième homme laisse échapper un petit rire, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de la mise à mort de deux agents des forces de police japonaise.

"Trouons leur la peau." Dit lunettes de soleil. "Ce n'est pas comme si les autorités ignorent que nous sommes là..." L'homme bien bâti sourit tout en resserrant son doigt sur la gâchette.

Le cerveau de Takagi s'ébranle tandis qu'il cherche le moyen de se sortir lui et Himura de ce pétrin. Si seulement ils étaient encore près de la fenêtre. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas suivis Pember, ce traître, ce faux agent.

"Non, Vodka." L'interrompt l'homme blond, l'arrêtant d'une main. "J'ai bien l'impression que nous aurons besoin de nos balles plus tard."

"Tu n'as pas tort, Gin." Rajoute celui que Pember avait nommé Boss. "On pourrait se servir de ce détective incapable... Aucune nouvelle de Sherry?"

Gin grommela sa réponse tout en sortant une boîte à pilules de son manteau.

"Détective incapable?" Pense, blessé, Takagi. "Je vais leur montrer à quel point je ne le suis pas."

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Takagi remercie les cieux que son Talkie-walkie ait été défectueux.

L'écouteur de son kit mains libres est tombée de son oreille, et se trouve maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts.

En voyant Himura se lancer soudainement sur Pember, tout en hurlant tandis qu'il lui attrape le bras, Takagi attrape son micro et plonge derrière le comptoir, auprès du cadavre du scientifique, lançant plusieurs fois le même appel aux commissaires Maigret et Shiratori.

"Le Boss s'échappe par l'échelle de secours, au quatrième étage. Pember est l'un d'eux. Vite!"

Mais ce n'est pas longtemps après que lui et Himura se trouvent soumis, et forcés à avaler une pilule de poison chacun, les membres de l'organisation s'échappant par la fenêtre comme annoncé, avant que la police n'ait le temps de réagir en conséquence.  
Cela le brûle de savoir qu'ils sont parvenus à s'échapper. Cela lui brûle tout le corps en fait.

"Sato..." Il murmure en perdant connaissance.

En entendant l'appel de Takagi dans mon écouteur, j'oublie immédiatement les consignes de sécurité qu'on nous a donné pour me précipiter vers les escaliers menant au quatrième, surprenant du même coup des membres du syndicat qui étrangement ne me posent aucune menace, visiblement ignorants de notre présence.

Kudo aussi est entrain de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, son visage à la fois inquiet et désespéré.

C'est lui qui atteint en premier le laboratoire, avec quelques autres agents, avant que je ne le rejoigne. Contrairement à moi ils ont déjà eu le temps d'entrer dans la pièce.

Mon revolver en main, j'entre, priant que je ne suis pas arrivée trop tard.  
Il y a un corps sur le sol. C'est Himura. L'agent de police à côté de lui secoue la tête avant de lui fermer ses yeux vides de vie.

J'aperçois un autre corps derrière un comptoir. Je peux en voir un bras de chemise et une main d'ici. L'homme partit le vérifier vient d'en détourner les yeux, le visage blême. Cela ne doit pas être beau à voir... Mais il ne doit pas s'agir de Takagi ou Pember.

Et Takagi alors?  
Takagi, espèce d'imbécile, où es-tu!

C'est alors que je remarque Kudo.  
Je m'approche pour mieux voir ce à côté de quoi il s'est agenouillé.

"Merde..." Murmure-t-il. Je reconnais les chaussures de Takagi...

Ne voulant pas vérifier mes craintes, je me force à ne pas regarder, à me lancer vers la fenêtre, afin de regarder l'échelle de secours dans l'espoir d'y voir ces salauds. Je ne pleure pas. Je suis trop enragée pour pleurer. Je ne pleure pas, mince!

Personne. Je m'essuie les yeux pour mieux voir.

Ils sont partis. Ils ont réussi à fuir. J'aperçois quatre corps en bas, parterre, à l'ouverture du cul-de-sac. Des policiers et agents du FBI, tués.

"Merde..." Je peste en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, ne sachant que faire.  
J'entends des bruits du couloir, on dirait que les membres du syndicat de cet étage se sont finalement rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Des coups de feux sont échangés depuis la porte.

Kudo et les agents dans la pièce tiennent une conversation à voix basse. J'en entends un qui parle à Maigret et un autre à Black via leur communicateurs, mais je suis trop en colère et distraite pour écouter ce qu'ils disent.

"Mademoiselle Sato?"

C'est une petite voix qui m'appelle.  
Je ne l'entends pas au début.

"Mademoiselle Sato? Est-ce que ça va?"

Je ne sais pourquoi, la note d'anxiété que j'y entends me sort de ma torpeur. Cela, et le fait que c'est une voix d'enfant. Ils n'y aurait quand même pas des enfants dans l'immeuble!

Je me retourne pour contempler un jeune garçon, d'environ neuf ou dix ans, qui me regarde de ses grands yeux marrons, pleins d'inquiétude.

Pendant un court instant, je m'étais attendu à découvrir l'un des Detective Boys, mais je n'ai jamais vu cet enfant avant.

Il m'attrape par la veste, son air soucieux et inquiet presque déplacé sur son visage d'enfant.

"Est-ce que ça va? C'est moi! Takagi!"

Je rêve, ça doit être ça. Cela ne peut pas être Takagi. Takagi est...  
Je ris, tombant à genou près de l'enfant.

Mais attends, ceci n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien éveillée, je ne me suis pas endormie. Je ne peux pas voir le corps de Takagi d'ici... Seulement ses chaussures, et ses vêtements se trouvent sur le corps chétif du jeune garçon.

"Tu... C'est pas vrai!"

Mais ces grands yeux marron, cette frange mal coiffée, cette ossature du visage... Cet air si typique d'hésitation et de crainte...

"Takagi...?"

Son petit sourire triste me confirme la vérité de ce que je vois.

Après ça, les choses se sont un peu compliquées... Après avoir demandé aux autres agents de quitter la pièce, Shinichi Kudo s'évanouit, et il s'avérait que lui aussi souffrait de cette étrange condition... Mais il avait obtenu, grâce à notre raid, plus d'informations sur le poison responsable de son état, et avec ça, l'espoir d'un antidote permanent. Himura et Takagi n'avaient étés que des victimes malchanceuses de ce même poison.

Seul Takagi y avait survécu.

Kudo redevint donc Conan Edogawa pour un petit moment, tandis que moi, je pris Takagi sous mon aile, disant à ma mère qu'il s'agissait d'un témoin clé placé sous la protection de la police.

La chasse au Boss de l'organisation continue, ainsi qu'à ses trois acolytes, Vodka, Vermouth et Gin. De même que la quête pour trouver l'antidote. Kudo nous a dit que son associé avait fait de grands progrès dans ce sens, et qu'il devrait être prêt sous peu.

Takagi est maintenant au courant de l'identité du boss de l'organisation, et je me damnerai avant de laisser quoique ce soit d'autre lui arriver maintenant.

Ensemble, nous combattrons leurs crimes.

**FIN **

_À l'origine ceci était ma réponse à une requête de phantomkaito sur la communauté "Many cases one truth" de Livejournal, elle avait demandé une fan fiction avec Takagi rétréci.  
Par contre, je dédie cette traduction du One Shot d'origine à Kessy, vu qu'il s'agit de ses chouchous. (Clin d'œil.)  
En théorie, je dois encore en écrire une suite, mais Shiratori n'arrive pas à trouver de bon nom pour le petit Takagi, et moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le Boss... Enfin, on verra bien!_


	4. Prisonnier

Teainapot: n'y a-t-il aucune fic -consensuel- Gin/Shinichi dans ce monde?  
Dagron: (essaye d'imaginer comment cela pourrait fonctionner)  
Teainapot: enfin, semi-consensuel, au moins? un échange pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à shiho?  
jen'essaietotalementpasdevousinspirerdutoutmadame  
Dagron: ...

**Prisonnier.**

Gin ignorait toujours pourquoi le gamin ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait surement la motivation pour, non? Gin avait lui-même bien essayé de -le- tuer après tout, avant de prestement tout oublier, jusqu'à son visage. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si Gin était libre, loin de là. L'adolescent l'avait emprisonné dans son sous-sol, probablement en attente du jour improbable où il trouverait une preuve illusoire de ses crimes. Preuve qu'il ne trouverait jamais.

Une année ou plus se passa ainsi, avec Gin essayant de se trouver une échappatoire, un moyen de briser la détermination de son geôlier. Apparemment il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Shinichi qui le savait son prisonnier. Sa famille n'avait pas idée, toujours à l'étranger. Ses amis étaient trop distraits par ses succès sur d'autres enquêtes pour se demander quels secrets il pouvait bien cacher. Quant à Sherry... Gin prenait toujours un malin plaisir à mentionner son nom.

Apparemment le pauvre garçon s'était aperçu trop tard du fait qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour la scientifique, malgré ce qui était vraiment... des circonstances peu propices aux choses de la puberté. Maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était visiter les restes de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été. Sa belle au bois dormant à l'hôpital, celui responsable de son sommeil dans son sous-sol... Et tout ce qu'il avait c'était sa parole contre celle de l'autre.

Même la fille qu'il mentionnait souvent ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours émotionnel. L'organisation, l'apotoxine... Comment pourrait-il parler de tout cela à elle, et espérer qu'elle comprenne? Mouri Ran était trop innocente pour la noirceur qu'était devenu son royaume. 

Etrangement, lorsque Gin remarqua que le garçon n'était plus entrain de le narguer mais de se confier à lui, il commença à perdre toute envie de s'échapper. C'était vraiment étrange... Être traité comme un ami par celui dont vous aviez marqué la vie, celui qui vous a volé la votre en retour.

Il commença à s'extérioriser, donnant ce qu'il détestait considérer comme des conseils mais ne pouvant les appeler autrement. Son geôlier commença à montrer un intérêt pour le passé de son prisonnier, ses motivations, ses sentiments... Ce n'était pas avant que Shinichi ne revienne sur le point de pleurer de ce qui aurait dût être une promenade d'un après-midi avec son ami Hattori que Gin se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait, et à ce stade, il était déjà trop tard.

Le malaise du jeune homme était difficile à appréhender, mais apparemment son 'ami' aurait essayé de le séduire, et cela avait effrayé le jeune détective. Cela l'avait terrifié. Il avait du mal à expliquer cela par des mots à Gin, mais rapidement le temps ne fut plus aux mots. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, se débattirent... Pendant un court instant Gin put lire dans les yeux du gamin la crainte que son prisonnier allait tenter de s'échapper.

Mais non, Gin rêvait d'autre chose que de liberté dernièrement. Il rêvait de jeux d'un tout autre registre que cache-cache ou le chat et la souris. Une fois que cela transperça le brouillard du cerveau embrouillé de Shinichi, une vague de soulagement le traversa... Et une grimace de joie pris sa juste place. Apparemment il avait eu des rêves similaires, des rêves qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait partager avec un ami épris de justice.

Gin avait toujours su que la façade de perfection du jeune Kudo devait cacher un côté bien plus sombre. Tandis qu'il se retrouvait enchainé à son geôlier, il trouva cela fort à son gout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait dehors de toute façon?

**FIN.  
**


	5. Il avait tue

**Il avait tué...**

_Il avait tué sa sœur._

C'était un fait, une pièce de leur passé que ni lui ni elle ne pourrait jamais changer. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de l'y laisser, d'en cacher toute pensée dans les recoins les plus sombres de leurs âmes ou ils pourraient l'ignorer en toute quiétude et continuer avec leur quotidien paisible.

Mais comme tout souvenir que l'on cherche à oublier, il a tendance à ressurgir aux moments ou l'on s'y attend le moins et ou cela gène le plus.

L'homme fixait ses yeux vers le bas, immobile, tandis que la phrase se déroulait du recoin maudit ou il l'avait contenu pour mieux enlacer le reste de son esprit.

"J'ai tué sa sœur."

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se distraire de la notion lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui ainsi. La vaisselle dans l'évier sur laquelle il s'appuyait avait besoin d'être nettoyée, mais c'était à peine s'il la remarquait. Ses yeux d'un bleu froid regardaient sans voir l'eau coulante, tandis qu'elle les fuyait au travers d'un siphon. Le bouchon qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé ce soir reposait dans les doigts sans vie de sa main droite.

Il se secoua dans une tentative de se sortir de cet état, ce qu'il parvint à accomplir suffisamment longtemps pour boucher l'évier et le remplir d'eau savonneuse. Sa main gauche s'avança pour adroitement fermer le robinet, et c'est alors qu'il vit son reflet dans la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau.

Oui, c'était bien lui. Un grand homme d'origine japonaise, il avait les pommettes hautes et prononcées. Son menton bien défini ressortait lorsqu'il fit la grimace en se souvenant de l'homme qu'il était, fut un temps. La ou autre fois il y avait eu de longues mèches ondulantes de cheveux décolorés, il portait maintenant une chevelure courte d'un brun maltraité. Son long manteau noir et col roulé bleu avaient été remplacés par une chemise froissée et un pull coloré, la main qui maintenant se tenait sur le haut d'un robinet n'avait pas tenu de fusil depuis des années. Cela n'empêchait pas ce fantôme de blesser...

Cela faisait quoi, déjà quinze ans?

Il avait l'impression que c'était hier, et il avait l'impression qu'il y avait eu tout une vie depuis, entre une sombre, macabre nuit sur les docks et cette froide nuit d'hiver.

Ses yeux parvinrent à se fixer sur un tourbillonnement de neige de l'autre coté de la vitre et, avec un soupir bien lourd, il se remit à sa corvée. Forçant ce qu'il restait de vaisselle dans l'évier remplit, il rajouta une touche de savon avant de les laisser mariner en quittant la cuisinette pour aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Une fois assit sur le sofa, il éteignit la télévision qu'il avait laissé allumée tout en ignorant de façon délibéré la paperasse couvrant la table.

Dieu, que le temps l'avait changé. Il n'était certainement plus l'assassin de sa jeunesse, maître dans l'art d'être toujours propre et efficace, sans jamais laisser de traces... Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne restait pas des traces de Gin en lui. Il était resté tout aussi alerte, précis dans sa manière de faire les choses. C'était juste que... Maintenant, il avait quelque chose pour le distraire de tout cela, quelque chose qui l'épuisait au point ou la vaisselle pouvait bien attendre. Quelque chose de plus efficace pour écraser toute envie de meurtre ou de torture que ces maudites sessions hebdomadaire avec le psychiatre.

Ce n'était pas la prison qui l'avait changé, bien loin de la.

On aurait du lui donner la peine de mort, où une corde bien nouée et une courte chute se serait occupé de lui, mais il y avait échappé. Il avait été bien trop doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de détruire toute preuve incriminante de ses crimes, il avait choisi les bons avocats pour le défendre... Encore plus efficace, il avait lancés des regards meurtriers aux bonnes personnes aux bons moments. Alors on ne lui avait donné qu'une courte sentence de vingt années, ces dernières se muant, au fil du temps et en poussant comme il le fallait par-ci par-là, en une libération avancée de dix années. Il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait à condition qu'il se tienne a son suivi psychologique, et le psychiatre était facile a manipuler.

Bien sur, son temps derrière les barreaux lui avait perdu bon nombre de contactes du milieu dont il était issu. Ses talents aussi avaient perdu de leur tranchant par perte d'habitude, son intellect aiguisé n'ayant trouvé comme seul défi que la politique des prisons a laquelle il devait sa liberté avancé. Se retrouvant donc en ville, sa première priorité fut de décider si oui ou non il devrait tenter de retourner à sa vie de crime ou garder un profil bas pour un temps.

Ne vous trompez pas, jamais Gin ne ressentit de regrets lors de son incarcération pour ses nombreux crimes. Il ne se souvenait jamais des visages de ceux qu'il tuait. Il n'avait jamais eu de cauchemars ou il se sentait coupable. Pour lui, cela n'avait jamais été ni plus ni moins qu'un mode de vie, une profession. Une profession a laquelle il avait été bigrement doué, et une qu'il savait pouvait lui offrir bien plus que tout autre carrière, que ce soit financièrement ou mentalement.

Il aurait repris son ancienne vie en un clin d'œil s'il n'avait pas suivi d'un œil prudent l'enthousiasme d'un nombre de jeunes détectives qui s'attelaient à démanteler successivement nombre de syndicats criminels. Il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre un retour en prison, surtout pas à cause d'un justicier récurrent qui n'aurait qu'à le reconnaitre pour mettre fin a ses complots. Alors Gin avait choisi de tourner le dos à son passé mafieux pour le moment et de chercher un autre emploi qui pourrait satisfaire ses talents.

Le sort en voulut ainsi, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver face au jeune homme responsable de son arrestation, vu que l'emploi qu'il avait fini par accepter le mit en contact avec _elle_.

Depuis son sofa, l'homme maintenant connu entant que Jin jeta un œil morose sur un cadre se tenant sur la table prés de lui. La pile de papiers parvenait à cacher a moitié l'image de la ou il se tenait, mais il pouvait encore voir la silhouette de la femme représentée, son sourire.

Elle n'avait pas sourit alors. Elle l'avait fixé des yeux d'un mutisme horrifié l'espace d'un instant, avant de se tenir les bras en lui offrant un demi sourire faussement amusé, comme avait toujours été son reflexe en le voyant avant. Leur première conversation fut calme, civilisée, et ils s'étaient séparés sans dispute. Cela ne l'avait guère surpris d'apprendre que Sherry s'était reconvertie, n'était plus la scientifique empoisonnée qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Cela ne l'étonna pas de voir la semaine suivante qu'on avait signalé la nature avancée de sa libération à un certain Kudo qui menait l'enquête. Gin ne s'en souciait guère. Tant qu'il ne commettait aucune faute suite à sa libération, le gamin n'aurait qu'à se contenter d'accuser les divers employés de prison impliqués. Diantre, il lui souhaitait de bien s'y amuser... Bien qu'il regrettait un peu la visite impromptue de Kudo chez lui faite pour bien lui rappeler son regard acéré et sa facilité de déduction.

Le temps passant, Gin ressentait de moins en moins le besoin de chercher un moyen de retourner dans le monde du crime organisé, et était de plus en plus intéressé dans l'échange de diverses railleries avec une certaine demoiselle. Il avait connu le monde des riches, et trouvait maintenant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus que le minimum nécessaire a un niveau de vie respectable et un petit extra par-ci par-là pour prendre soin de sa Porsche trop-longtemps-négligée. Il avait aussi connu le monde des frissons et femmes faciles, et il trouvait qu'étrangement il n'offrait plus la même attraction qu'autre fois.

A la place il se prenait à rêver d'une vie plus tranquille, plus comme la sienne, ou elle figurerait.

S'il y avait un terme dont on ne pouvait se servir pour qualifier Gin, c'était "échec"; mais ce fut Jin qui parvint a leur but commun. Apres quatre années de pics sarcastiques, remarques acérées et l'occasionnel flirt titillant, Jin Kurosaki avait mis avec succès sa bague au doigt de Shiho Miyano.

_Malgré le fait qu'il avait tué sa sœur._

Ce n'était cependant que maintenant que la pleine réalisation de ce que cela signifiait le frappait.

La neige tourbillonnait dehors et le vent faisait claquer les volets. Sa voiture grelottait dans leur garage tandis qu'il sortit de sa poche un minuscule morceau de tissu. Il était rose. La couleur de sang frais faisant fondre la neige. Il se souvenait encore de s'être tenu dehors sur un toit par un temps similaire. Il avait vu cette nuit-la son sang teindre la neige de cette couleur. Il avait été déterminé à la tuer. Lentement. Qu'elle réponde ou non à ses interrogations. Il avait souhaité pleine compensation pour tout l'embarras qu'elle lui avait causé. Maintenant Jin était torturé par la honte qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit la.

Un petit son miaulant le réveilla de sa torpeur pour lui faire quitter le sofa, mais cette nuit restait bien fraiche dans ses pensées tandis qu'il quittait le salon pour la chambre à coucher. Une fois arrivé il jeta le tissu rose, une chaussette, sur le haut d'une commode avant de se pencher au dessus du berceau non loin. Les petits cris ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'il avait pris le bébé les émettant dans ses bras pour le bercer. C'était une petite fille. Sa petite fille. Il vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle couche ou victime d'une fièvre, avant de doucement lui caresser la joue. Cela l'estomaquait encore a quel point un individu si petit pouvait lui donner le sentiment d'être si impuissant. Cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital à la maison avec sa mère. Et penser qu'il avait failli tuer la femme qui allait devenir sa mère... Satisfait que tout ce que l'enfant demandait fût une rassurance avant de se rendormir, et non une énième bouteille, Jin la replaça doucement dans le berceau, aux cotés de sa sœur.

Des jumelles.

Jin n'avait jamais eu de frère ou sœur. Il ne s'était jamais senti très proche de ses parents non plus. La relation la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais entretenue avec qui que ce soit avant Shiho fut avec son second, Vodka... Et même alors, ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

Gin n'avait jamais vraiment compris alors pourquoi Akemi Miyano avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, juste "pour sa sœur". Il n'avait pas su se représenter ce qui avait poussé Sherry à mettre fin à son travail pour demander des réponses quant a la fin sordide de sa seule famille. Non.

Mais si jamais c'était similaire à ce qu'il ressentait pour ces deux petites filles qui demeuraient a présent sous son toit...

_Il avait tué sa sœur. Il avait tué leur tante._

Le cœur lourd mais son pas tendre, Jin alla s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de sa femme endormie. Sa main gauche flottait au dessus de ses mèches éparses et cuivrées tandis qu'il observait sa douce respiration, son sommeil non perturbé par les cauchemars qu'il lui avait connus.

Un doux murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se baissa pour lui baiser le front.  
"Pourrais-tu jamais me pardonner?"

**FIN.**


	6. Amour fraternel

Sur le couple Akemi Miyano - Moroboshi Dai.

**Amour fraternel.**

Akemi resta immobile, appuyée contre le dos de son petit ami, son rocher. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel luxe souvent, alors elle ferma les yeux et caressa tendrement les longs brins de ses doux cheveux qui étaient à sa portée. Il ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour se l'imaginer l'air distrait, ses yeux fixés sur du vide, un petit sourire en coin à peine perceptible témoignant de son bonheur. Lui aussi avait la mauvaise habitude de dissimuler ses émotions réelles.

Elle soupira. Jusqu'à récemment, elle ne se serait jamais imaginée pouvoir être aussi détendue, aussi ouverte avec une personne autre que sa sœur. Et elle se gardait encore des secrets... Des secrets sur ce qu'elle savait, cachées dans des profondeurs ou personne d'autre ne les chercherait, ou personne ne pataugerait jamais. Peut-être bien que c'était cela qu'elle aimait le plus chez Moroboshi Dai. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas peur du noir, qu'il avait le courage nécessaire pour regarder la vérité en face et en faire la chasse. Qui plus est, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

Avec sa sœur, Shiho, elle pouvait se relâcher autant que possible, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'invitait à découvrir ses secrets. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien. Elles s'évertuaient toutes deux à cacher de nombreux aspects d'elles-mêmes aux autres. Ce que Shiho ignorait c'est qu'Akemi avait sept années d'avance en la matière. Shiho était peut-être douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de dissimuler la nature de ses secrets, mais elle avait encore à apprendre comment cacher qu'elle en avait en premier lieu.

Et voila ou se situait la nature du dilemme d'Akemi. Autant elle était prête, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, à placer sa vie entre les mains de Dai, elle n'était pas prête à risquer celle de sa sœur. Dai était son rocher. Elle était celui de sa sœur. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si ça tournait au vinaigre, ce que ces personnes pourrait faire à Shiho, quelles mesures ils seraient prêts à prendre pour blesser Dai... Malgré tout, elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, le temps viendra ou elle serait forcée de faire ses adieux à l'un ou l'autre. Inéluctablement, elle y pensa; une larme solitaire sillonna sa joue.

"Akemi?"

Elle sourit. La similarité de cette situation avec celle ou elle s'était souvent retrouvée enfant ne lui échappa pas. Tous ces moments ou, sans le vouloir, sa petite sœur lui rappellerait les parents dont Shiho ne se souvenait pas, ranimant le chagrin contre lequel Akemi luttait tant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu alarmer Shiho, et elle ne voulait pas que Dai puisse s'inquiéter pour elle plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

"Je vais bien," mentit-elle. Elle ne tenta même pas d'essuyer sa larme, laissant Dai le faire pour elle. "Dis-moi, Dai-kun?"

"Hm?"

"As-tu des sœurs ou frères?"

**Fin.**


	7. Repos Eternel

Petit court ecrit en anglais pour la Saint Valentin en 2008. Court accompagnant un fanart se trouvant sur mon DeviantArt intitulé "4869 Hits - for Laurelin."

* * *

**Repos Éternel.**

* * *

Il s'était évanouit... Devant elle... Avec son cœur battant la chamade si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il croyait mourir. Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance était un "tant pis" résigné. Il savait ce que ce martèlement signifiait, avait remarqué que sa sueur se transformait en fumée venant de ses mains, de son visage.

Peut-être que c'était pour le meilleur.  
Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de son fardeau de mensonges, que le pus accumulé par la déception pourrait être rincé de leur amitié.  
Peut-être bien qu'il ne resterait alors plus grand-chose de restant de cette amitié, mais il était fatigué, si fatigué de cette douleur.

Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, hurlant un nom qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre pardessus le tambourinage de ses tympans, alors que ses jambes s'affaissaient sous lui. Il avait un petit sourire sur son visage, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que le dossier qu'il tenait ne glisse depuis ses doigts maintenant inertes.

Il connaissait bien les risques lorsqu'il avait pris la pilule. Haibara s'était assurée de les lui rappeler, elle l'avait même implorée d'y réfléchir a deux fois, de considérer une autre approche. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une opportunité qu'il pouvait laisser passer et pour une fois que sa petite taille entant que Conan, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de parvenir à ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont ils avaient besoin pour regagner définitivement leurs tailles normales, pouvait être inversée temporairement...

C'était par coïncidence que Ran l'avait aperçu alors, l'avait suivi. Il s'était contenté d'explications minimes tandis qu'il fouillait assidument les tiroirs, le tracé d'un homme mort sur le sol se voyant ignoré entant qu'affaire déjà résolue.

Il se devait d'être rapide. Non seulement l'antidote qu'il avait pris n'était que temporaire, mais il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui restait avant "qu'ils" ne viennent inspecter le bureau, en éradiquer tout contenu. Il avait trouvé le fichier, clairement marquée, ainsi qu'une boite contenant quelques échantillons du maudit produit a laquelle il devait sa situation. Il s'empara des deux. C'est alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir du bureau que son corps commença à changer... Plus rapidement que jamais.

Il était trop tard. Le poison réclamait de nouveau son corps.

C'est l'histoire de secondes avant que Ran ne se retrouve avec non plus Shinichi mais Conan bercé sur ses genoux.  
Plus qu'une ou deux... Pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Tandis qu'il dort, le son de sirènes de police se fait entendre. Une ambulance passe, sa plainte étouffée par le crépitement de la pluie, le glas funèbre de la cloche d'un temple.

Il n'entend pas Ran pleurnicher, ni le professeur s'exclamer de façon incrédule, ou le silence consterné de Haibara. Il ignore tout des mensonges étalés afin de dissimuler la location réelle de Conan. Il ne sent pas la brulure des flammes allumées rien que pour lui.

Le dossier dont il s'était emparé ainsi que la boite d'apotoxine sont laissés derrière, sur le plancher du bureau, bien vite dévorés par le feu dont il avait voulu les secourir.

"Le juste restera dans un souvenir éternel..."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
